Meurtre
by Sarah Fortune
Summary: " Elle baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle n'arriverait bientôt plus à réprimer ses larmes, les souvenirs devenaient des scènes obscènes dans sa tête, chaque rire et chaque son de la voix de son professeur devenait beaucoup trop douloureux, chaque sourire devenant peu à peu un lent poison, quelque chose qui la consumait de l'intérieur. " One-Shot.


- Non... Non c'est vous qui êtes faits comme des rats. J'ai informé mes coéquipiers de la situation, ils savent tout. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent déjà être en train de vous chercher. **__Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'homme__**_._

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous. Je suis heureuse d'avoir était votre élève.

- Et moi j'ai été ravi d'avoir étais ton professeur, ma magnifique _Konan_.

Un coup de feu retentit dans la petite salle sombre. L'homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années s'écroula au sol. La balle lui avait transpercé le crâne. L'expression de l'homme à ce moment était des plus paisible. Son corps se trouvait là, allongé sur sol sale et poussiéreux, ses cheveux blancs s'imprégnaient de la couleur vermeille du sang qui s'échappait de son crâne. Il souriait, comme reposé et enfin en paix. L'apparition de quelques rides autour de ses lèvres ne le rendait que plus beau malgré tout, et seul les gouttes de sang tâchant son visage venait abîmer ce cadre de plénitude.

La jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années regardait son ancien professeur, son magnifique visage ne laissait apparaître aucuns traits troublés et la lueur de ses yeux était toujours la même. Son regard était impassible.

Alors un homme alla vers ce corps maintenant sans vie et détailla son visage.

- On a tué _Jiraya_, mission accomplie. Hm.

- On va enfin avoir la paix !

L'homme qui avait parlé en premier avait des cheveux d'un blond éclatant. Ce qui contrastait fortement avec ce lieu sombre et lugubre. Ces yeux bleus océan regardaient le second. Celui-ci avait des cheveux gris malgré son jeune âge. Ses yeux violets fixaient le plafond et ses bras étaient croisés derrière sa nuque.

-_Saso_' ! Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? __Dit ce dernier__. On avait dit que c'était toi qui devait brûler le corps aujourd'hui !

- Du calme, je cherche mon briquet. **__Répondit le dénommé Saso' d'un ton lasse, tout en fouillant ses poches__**.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, seule femme du groupe, regarda Sasori pendant un instant. Il mettait de l'essence sur le cadavre de Jiraya. Il se retourna vers elle et lui demanda du feu. Elle sortit, d'une de ses poches de son pantalon moulant, un briquet et le lui balança. Il le rattrapa et l'enclencha.

- Konan, d'où tu le connais ?

La jeune femme fixa son partenaire aux cheveux gris.

- Avec Yahiko et Nagato, un jour, on était tombé sur lui, par hasard. Il a vu qu'on était assez mal au point, alors il nous a prit sous son aile. Pendant cinq ans. **__Elle reporta son regard sur son ancien professeur__**. C'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu s'en sortir.. je lui dois absolument tout.

C'est après ce court discours que Sasori balança le briquet sur le corps qui prit feu en une fraction de seconde. Les quatre personnes ne perdirent pas de temps et partirent de ce lieu. La porte donnait sur un long couloir, tout aussi lugubre et sale que la pièce. De la poussière et des toiles d'araignées s'étaient accumulées. Des morceaux de verres éclatés jonchaient le sol, ainsi que des seringues et des cigarettes écrasées et consommées.

Dehors, le temps était maussade, il pleuvait des averses, la route était dégagée, comme d'habitude à cette heure de la journée. Il n'était que quatorze heures. Nos quatre jeunes gens étaient dans un 4x4, un Range Rover.

- _Deidara_, tu peux pas aller plus vite on va être en retard ! **__Dit Sasori__**.

- J'suis au maximum là ! **__Pesta le blond__**. J'vais pas enfreindre, encore, la vitesse max' ou sinon Kakuzu va encore nous faire chier !

- C'est vrai ! C'est pas toi qui va te faire fracassé ensuite sale con !

- La ferme _Hidan _!

Et les garçons s'engueulèrent encore. Konan, elle, assise derrière le conducteur, regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Ou plutôt le vide. Les gouttes tambourinaient sur la vitre, et cela l'apaisait. La mort de Jiraya l'avait touché, d'autant plus que c'était elle qui lui avait ôté la vie, mais elle ne devait pas montrer son malaise. " _C'est le métier, c'est comme ça, soit tu le fais soit tu meurs, au choix _" lui avait dit un jour Yahiko. Elle sortit un livre de sous son siège et le feuilleta. Les pages avaient toutes des photos, d'hommes ou de femmes, chacunes étaient barrées d'une croix rouge. Elle s'arrêta sur celle de Jiraya et demanda un marqueur rouge à Sasori. Ce dernier fouilla dans la boîte à gant, étant assit sur le siège passager, et le lui donna. Il la fixa intensément et frôla ses doigts. Un simple contact qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais que tous deux comprirent. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Et il se retourna, parlant à Deidara. Alors Konan s'arma de ce marqueur et fit une croix sur Jiraya, celle là était beaucoup plus épaisse que les autres, un sentiment de mal être s'emparant d'elle peu à peu. Elle baissa la tête et se mordit lèvre, elle n'arriverait bientôt plus à réprimer ses larmes, les souvenirs devenaient des scènes obscènes dans sa tête, chaque rire et chaque son de la voix de son professeur devenait beaucoup trop douloureux, chaque sourire devenant peu à peu un lent poison, quelque chose qui la consumait de l'intérieur. Tout ses souvenirs lui faisait mal, chaque moment venant apparaître dans ses pensées lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le corps. Plus il y en avait, plus elle souffrait sans pouvoir mourir. Alors elle serra sa mâchoire pour ne pas montrer à ces hommes que ce meurtre lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens. Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et regarda Hidan, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Ce dernier, qui d'habitude avait un caractère explosif et " je-m'en-foutiste ", la regardait avec sérieux et il se pencha à son oreille, lui murmurant un " _ça va aller _" avant de lui embrasser lentement le cou avec discrétion pour que les deux autres ne se rendent compte de rien. Il prit le livre qu'elle avait entre ses mains et regarda leur prochaine cible, malgré qu'il sache déjà l'identité de celle-ci et les actes qui l'avait contraint à être leur proie. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rien qu'à l'idée de chasser cette personne. Une personne si proche. **Tellement proche**.

Konan travaillait dans une organisation, l'Akatsuki, une organisation qui travaillait dans l'ombre sur plusieurs affaires, comme la drogue ou la vente illégale d'arme. Parmi ces nombreuses branches, notre jeune femme faisait partit des " agents spéciaux ", ceux qui étaient chargés de tuer telle ou telle personne. Sa spécialité était le corps à corps et les armes, tout comme son partenaire Hidan. Deidara était passé maître dans l'art de l'explosif, des infiltrations et était un redoutable tireur d'élite ; Sasori, quand à lui, en plus de créer des stratégies, manipulait le poison et avait un don pour tout ce qui touchait aux armes. Ses quatre là travaillaient souvent ensemble, car d'après leur chef, ils se complétaient et faisaient du bon boulot.

Une semaine c'était écoulée depuis le meurtre de Jiraya.

Il faisait sombre, il devait être vingt heures passé. Ce soir, Konan devait passer aux choses sérieuses, elle devait tuer sa prochaine cible. Elle se faisait aider, pour cette mission, d'Hidan et Deidara.

La femme aux cheveux bleus se tenait devant un miroir, elle portait une nuisette rouge à la dentelle noire, cette tenue épousait ses formes plantureuses à la perfection. Konan se regardait, elle se détaillait, mais au fond, elle se maudissait. Elle se maudissait de faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire quatre ans plus tôt. Elle se maudissait d'être ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle se dégoûtait, c'était le mot. Elle n'avait eu pour elle que son physique, c'est tout, ce disait-elle tout le temps. Elle avait eu une enfance difficile, étant née dans un pays en guerre et ayant était orpheline à l'âge de sept ans. Elle avait dû se battre chaque jours pour un morceau de pain et un peu d'eau. Heureusement, elle avait eut deux compagnon de route : Yahiko et Nagato. Grâce à eux elle avait pu se relever et ils avaient, ensemble, grandi et avaient rencontré Jiraya. Et c'est avec eux qu'elle partageait sa vie d'agent spécial, car c'était ces deux là qui avait fondé l'organisation avec un dénommé Obito Uchiha.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit, elle fut ainsi, tirée de ses pensées. Elle se retourna vers la personne qui venait de rentrer. Ce n'était autre que Sasori. Ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de la femme. Cette dernière ne fit aucun mouvement, elle le laissa venir vers elle. L'homme aux cheveux rouges s'arrêta à un pas d'elle. Il la regarda de la tête au pied et ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un léger sourire au coin. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sensuellement tout en caressant ses formes.

- Sasori.. Le lit.. **__Dit-elle entre deux baisers passionnés__**_._

Sans plus attendre, il prit les deux jambes de sa partenaire et les cala de chaque côtés de ses hanches, et elle s'empressa de les enrouler autour de la taille de son futur amant. Il se dirigea, tout en l'embrassant, vers le lit, où il l'allongea. Il se mit à califourchon au dessus d'elle et la contempla. Elle était si belle, ses joues à peine rosies, ses lèvres qui commençaient à devenir rouge à cause des baisers, ses formes généreuses. Il regarda cette poitrine qui l'excitait au plus haut point, et il passa à l'attaque.

Il suça le cou de son amante avec allégresse et il jouait avec ses tétons à travers le tissu rouge. Konan commençait à lâcher quelques petits soupirs de plaisirs alors il lui déchira sa nuisette et contempla le corps entièrement nue de la bleue. Sasori se lécha les lèvres et son érection commençait à grossir à vue d'œil. Konan entreprit de déchirer le haut de son amant et d'embrasser, de lécher sensuellement son torse tout en changeant de position, de sorte qu'elle soit assise sur lui et lui en dessous. Elle commença à bouger lentement son bassin en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Lui, commençait à devenir fiévreux devant tant d'érotisme que faisait preuve la jeune femme. Alors son côté dominateur resurgit violemment. Il la voulait. Maintenant. Alors il la renversa sur le lit, enleva son propre pantalon et son boxer déformé à cause de son érection qui devenait bien trop douloureuse pour être contenue.

Il s'empara d'un préservatif qui traînait dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et l'enfila, tout en embrassant son amante qui le stimulait en lui griffant doucement le dos et son postérieur. Alors il la pénétra d'un coup, sans pour autant être brusque et il commença immédiatement de longs et langoureux vas et viens qui bientôt, se firent remplacés par des mouvements bien plus fort et rapides et onduleux.

Les soupirs mêlés, les caresses données, les halètements, les mouvements de bassins, les gémissements encourageant, les frissons procurés, les traces rouges sur la peau, la vue excitante du partenaire. Tout ce jeu sensuel et provocateur, aidé de nombreux coups de bassins, donnèrent lieu à la jouissance. Konan, sous l'imposant membre à l'intérieur d'elle et les coups de rein de son partenaire eu un orgasme violent, brûlant, puissant. Elle agrippa les draps et se cambra en un cri de pur jouissance. Sasori, avec les sensations multiples que lui procurait cette acte et la vue érotique de sa compagne, jouit à son tour, ne tenant plus. Il s'enleva doucement tout en tenant son membre enveloppé de latex, retira cette chose, le jetant plus loin et s'écroula sur la belle qui elle, reprenait son souffle. Elle resta les jambes écartées encore quelques minutes, le rapport fut tellement violent et intense qu'elle en avait encore des spasmes, ses jambes tremblaient, son intimité sentait un vide.

Une fois que Sasori ce fut mit à côté d'elle, elle se leva, nue et prit un peignoirs de chambre en soie. Sasori lui, confortablement allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête, la contemplait. La jeune femme était en train de chercher quelque chose dans ses tiroirs et lui, attendait impatiemment qu'elle revienne pour pouvoir la toucher. Après tout, ils avaient toutes la nuit devant eux.

Mais d'un coup, une sensation étrange envahit le corps du roux. Prit de panique, il se releva brusquement, erreur fatale car il se mit à tousser violemment. Dans sa main, il sentit un fluide étrange et vu alors que ce liquide était du sang. Il ne mit pas plus de seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sasori avait été empoisonné. Et il savait pertinemment à quelle sorte de poison il avait affaire, c'était un de ces poisons qui nous maintenait en vie pour une longue durée et nous tuait à petit feu. Il regarda alors Konan. Cette dernière se tenait à quelques pas de lui, un poignard dans la main gauche et un flingue dans la main droite.

- Ko.. Konan. Qu.. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _**_Il serra les dents et toussa encore un peu_**_.

- Ça veut dire que tu vas mourir. **__Une voix bien connue qui n'était pas celle de Konan avait parlé. Hidan venait de sortir d'une grande armoire, accompagné de Deidara__**.

- Comment ça ? **__Sasori, étonné, mit une main autour de sa taille pour limiter les dégâts du poison__**. Comment ...? Pourquoi ?

- Car tu es un traître. **__Deidara le regardait d'un œil méprisant__**. Itachi et Kisame ont trouvé des choses, des témoignages. Et tu sais où ? Chez Jiraya. Apparemment, le vieux nous cherchait pour tuer l'un d'entre nous, plus précisément toi. Tu es une taupe. Tu travailles avec cette enculé d'Orochimaru sur un projet qui vise à tous nous détruire. T'es qu'une merde. Et fais pas l'innocent on a des preuves.

Sasori le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus nier, il était démasqué. Alors un sourire s'afficha sur son magnifique visage et il se prit une droite de la bleue.

- Tu l'as tué parce qu'il savait des choses ! Il savait tout de toi et tu as profité qu'il faisait partie de nos ennemis pour le buter ! Enfoiré ! **__Elle frappa encore__**.

- Maintenant tu vas tout nous avouer. **__Hidan prit le poignard de Konan et le plaça sous le cou du roux__**_._

- Vous savez tout. **__Un autre sourire, beaucoup plus malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasori__**.

- Fais pas le con, pourquoi tu nous as trahis ? **__Sasori ne répondit pas, alors Hidan appuya un peu plus sur la lame aiguisée, alors Sasori regarda Deidara__**.

- Tu devais pas la baiser ce soir ta chienne ? Elle doit te réclamer cette nymphomane, mais bon, c'est vraie qu'elle est bonne, surtout quand elle crie ton nom et qu'elle ne se contrôle plus, un vrai délice.

- T'inquiète pas, une fois que tu seras liquidé j'irai lui donner plusieurs orgasmes, tellement qu'elle ne pourra plus se lever pendant un moment. Rien qu'à y penser je bande, **__dit-il en souriant, provocateur__**.

- Ne changes pas de sujet. **__Konan chargea son flingue__**.

- Comment as-tu fais pour m'empoisonner ? **__Dit le rouge en continuant de fixer Deidara__**.

- Je t'ai piqué avec une aiguille pendant que tu changeais de position. L'aiguille était sous le coussin. Et elle y ai encore.

Sasori ne répondit pas. Il continuait de regarder son ancien coéquipier, il ne devait pas perdre ce défi de regard, c'était ainsi.

Personne ne daigna parler. Et sans prévenir, Hidan donna un coup de pied puissant au tibia du roux qui cria de douleur.

- Parle connard !

Un coup de feu partit. La balle avait frôlé le bras droit de l'Akasuna en y laissant une éraflure d'où le sang commençait à couler. Konan n'en pouvait plus, son sang bouillait et elle ne pouvait rester calme plus longtemps. Elle en était incapable.

- Je t'aime.

Une phrase. Une seule, courte. Mais pourtant cette phrase donna le vertige à la jeune femme. Sasori l'avait regardé comme lorsqu'il couchait ensemble. Il n'avait pas hésité.

Alors Konan resta là, les bras ballants, le regard sur cet homme qui devait mourir. En elle, c'était l'apocalypse. Elle était déjà prise par ses démons alors pourquoi rajouter encore un problème en plus ? Savait-il qu'elle était tourmentée ? En avait-il profité pour qu'elle culpabilise ? L'aimait-il réellement ? Toutes ces questions se posèrent dans la tête de la bleue en proie à un soudain malaise. Ces derniers jours ont été difficiles, la mort d'un être cher n'avait rien arrangé et pourtant, voilà que son ennemi lui avoué ses sentiments. La vie est tellement étrange.

Alors Sasori fixa Konan et d'une voix chargée d'émotions, il lui avoua.

- Si j'ai fais ça c'est seulement pour nous. Nous nous ressemblons, non ? Tu ne trouves pas ? Nos passés, notre présent.. alors pourquoi pas un futur à deux ? A chaque fois que l'on couchait ensemble, ce n'était pas seulement de la baise. Non, c'était de l'amour. Je t'aime Ko', tu le sais ça ? Toi et ta beauté incomparable. Toi et tes talents. Toi et l'art. Tu es ma muse. La seule personne qui n'est jamais compté à mes yeux.

- Et aussi un des plus grands manipulateur de l'Akatsuki. **__Intervint alors Deidara, mettant fin à l'imposture de Sasori et à la torture mentale de Konan__**. Va te faire voir salopard.

- Tss. Gamin, toujours là quand il faut pas. Fils de pute.

L'insulte fit tiquer le blond qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, l'étrangler.

- Je ne vous dirai rien. En tout cas par rapport à Orochimaru.

- Alors je prendrais un malin plaisir à te saigner comme un porc. **__Lui dit Hidan__**.

- Fais ce qui t'enchante.

Hidan alla vers Konan et prit le pistolet entre ses mains pour le confier à Deidara. Le gris prit dans ses bras la bleue et lui caressa le dos, tout en chuchotant à son oreille. Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa. Pour le roux, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

- Vous allez tous crever bande de connard ! **__Cria alors Sasori__**. Tous vous m'entendez !

Il devenait la proie d'une rage et d'une folie destructrice. Il pétait un plomb. Il savait que Konan et Hidan était en couple, secrètement, mais les voir le répugnait au plus haut point.

Avec ses cris de rage, il se leva et fit abstraction de la douleur provoqué par le poison. Il se rua vers le couple. Un coup de feu. Du sang glissant lentement de l'abdomen du roux. Deidara avait tiré. Konan regarda le blond qui avait réagit à temps. Tant pis pour les informations, elle savait de quoi le roux était capable de faire. Un frisson lui parcourra le dos rien qu'en y pensant.

Sasori recula d'un pas mais n'eut pas la force d'en faire un deuxième qu'il sentit le poids de son corps entraîné à l'arrière. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Hidan et Konan, main de la main.

Alors une larme s'échappa de son œil gauche et la mort prit son âme.

* * *

><p><strong><span>note de l'auteur<span>** :

Voilà voilà !

Que pensez-vous de cet OS ? Vos critiques ? Mon style d'écriture vous plaît-il ? Je suis nouvelle sur cette plateforme bien que je lis chaque semaine des fic' ici ! Mais bon. J'ai un petit jeu pour vous, dîtes moi en commentaire pourquoi Sasori a eu cette réaction à la fin ! Allez devinez :D

Voudriez-vous que j'en fasse un autre ? Avec quel personnage ? Pour quelle sorte d'histoire ? Ou une fanfiction ?

Merci d'avoir lu.

**_Den'_**.


End file.
